Can You Hear Me?
by Percabethlover26
Summary: Annabeth Chase had just gotten used to her mediocre, dull life, when suddenly, there was a terrible accident and her entire world was turned upside down. In what seemed like seconds, she was in (another) new town, but this time with a whole new family. How is she supposed to live this way?
1. summary

**Summary:** Annabeth Chase had just gotten used to her mediocre, dull life, when suddenly, there was a terrible accident and her entire world was turned upside down. In what seemed like seconds, she was in (another) new town, but this time with a whole new family. How is she supposed to live this way?Rate: T

**hey guys, percabethlover26 has returned! I had so many good chapters for my other story (which I will probably delete :( ) called Calypso's Heartbreakers, but they somehow all got deleted :( oh well, now I have the chance to start over with a new story! I have been thinking of this idea for a while, I'm not sure how good it will be, but I'm trying it.**

**I have decided to start a more mature, darker fanfiction centered around Annabeth (as you can probably tell from that small summary). I decided I needed to try something more in-depth than fluffy one-shots (though I still love them, duh) and this was what I came up with. I will try to update once every, say 2 weeks? If I can I'll update once a week :) I really want to have a story I actually continue and work on... lets hope this is it:)**

**That's all for now! Have a very wonderful day my lovelies :))**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Percabethlover26 here :) this is the first chapter of my story **Can You Hear Me?**, I really hope you enjoy it :) some content may be triggering, especially in later chapters, so please please be cautioned.**

******Summary:** Annabeth Chase had just gotten used to her mediocre, dull life, when suddenly, there was a terrible accident and her entire world was turned upside down. In what seemed like seconds, she was in (another) new town, but this time with a whole new family. How is she supposed to live this way?Rate: T  
**Word count: 1, 385**

_Nerd._

_New kid._

_Dumb blonde._

_Fat girl._

_Loser._

_Loner._

_Anorexic._

_Freak._

Annabeth had heard it all -and worse- before, in Virginia. That was probably why her parents had moved (although, they had told her that her dad had gotten a job promotion).

It wasn't like it was obvious; Annabeth hid her feelings and emotions in her school work and violin lessons. But when her six-year-old brother Bobby asked her why she was always so sad, she knew that her parents had to have known. All those whispered conversations, secret glances during mealtimes, those questions about how she was feeling. Her parents had known, but they didn't bother to try to help her.

They just packed the family up, from the only place they had ever known, and moved them across the country.

San Francisco wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

She lost her (very few, but still great) friends, Kenna and Lena, and was forced to start a new school halfway through the school year.

Talk about "new kid."

Although, Annabeth tried to make the best of this new beginning. She ran every morning and evening, and ate three healthy meals a day. She kept up with her school work, and got straight A's, and even made sure her little brothers got good grades. She even tried to have more confidence at school, which granted her her three best friends, and a few more close ones.

Finally, Annabeth was out of her rut, and was actually, dare she say it… _happy. _But, of course, that happiness couldn't last long.

In a matter of minutes, Annabeth had lost everything-every_one-_-she had ever lived for.

* * *

Annabeth wishes she could turn back time, to the moment she set down the pills.

If she had just swallowed the pills then, in Virginia, none of this would have happened. Her family wouldn't have moved to San Francisco. They would still be alive, and she would not be moving in with her cousins whom she hasn't seen in years. She would not be on this train to New York City.

Annabeth hates trains.

They're such an inefficient way to travel - why not just take a plane? Much faster, and way less expensive. Not to mention they shook around like crazy, making even a small trip from the seat to the restroom very difficult.

Of course, she had to be put on a train, with no choice in the matter.

_It's not like anybody actually cares about what you think._

Annabeth hides her cringe, and brushes her tanned fingers through her tangled blonde curls. _You think I don't realize that? My family is gone. I'm being shipped off to some city across the country, again, but this time without my family, _she thought.

The Voices had been gone since she left Virginia, but ever since the accident, they had returned stronger than ever.

Annabeth wishes that, for once, she could be normal.

_Normal? Hah. You stupid girl. You're an anorexic freak who can't even speak to anybody._

She knew the Voices only told her the truth, but did they have to be so cruel? She knew she was a freak, she knew she was a mute, and she knew she was anorexic. Maybe if she had just been funnier, or skinnier, or more popular, the Voices would never have bothered her.

_But here we are, because you are worthless._

Annabeth took a deep breath and shook off the cruel words-well, she tried to. She couldn't show emotion, not in front of so many people. _Deep breath in, deep breath out, _she thought._ Nobody can know, last time somebody found out, _this_ happened._

So, Annabeth plasters a smile on her face, and reaches her hand into her carry-on bag to grab her book.

* * *

Annabeth wakes up a few hours later to a cold liquid spilling all over her, covering her shirt and book.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Annabeth looks up to see a blonde girl, about 13, hurriedly grabbing napkins off of the snack cart. "I'm so so sorry," the girl handed Annabeth the napkins. "It was a complete accident, the train jerked and I tripped. Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Annabeth smiles as if to say "it's okay," and continues dabbing off her shirt and book. She reaches into her bag and grabs her notepad and pencil.

_"It's okay, I know it was an accident," _she scribbled, showing the girl the note.

The girl smiled, showing off pink and green braces. "Good! Again, I'm sorry. Well, I better get back to my seat, see you!" Annabeth watched as she walked off, a hop in each step.

_See that girl? She's normal, happy, unlike you. You're a freak. The world would be better off without people like you, pig. _The Voices spoke again, their tone hinted with humor. _Why aren't you dead?_

Annabeth took a deep breath. The Voices usually didn't go that far, saying she should be dead. Usually they would just shoot off insult after insult, taunt after taunt. The only time they would send her death threats was when she was already on the brink; they would try to push her over the edge completely.

Annabeth looked out of the window, trying to ignore the thoughts going through her head. She noticed the train was approaching the city skyline, and checked the time on her phone.

3:14 PM. Her train was scheduled to arrive at Grand Central Station around 3:30, and her cousin Silena had told her to text her 10 minutes in advance.

Annabeth took her iPhone from her pocket, unlocking it and opening the messages app, trying to avoid looking at her old messages with her parents. She wouldn't delete those. To her, that would be like letting go, like saying she was fine with their death.

Hurriedly, Annabeth opened her messages with Silena.

**To: Silena**

**Hey Silena, we'll be to the station in about 15 minutes. :)**

She pressed send, and clicked off her phone. _While waiting, I might as well pack up, _she thought, _instead of just sitting here. _She picked up the soggy napkins, standing up and shakily walking across the hall to the trash bin. While she was walking back, she saw her phone screen light up.

In one movement, Annabeth grabbed her phone and plopped onto her seat, sliding her finger across the screen.

**From: Silena**

**Great! About to leave now, can't wait to see you again Annie!**

Annabeth tried her best not to scowl. She hated that nickname with a passion, yet everybody continued to use it.

**To: Silena**

**Silenaaaa... don't call me Annie.**

After sending, Annabeth locked her phone screen and put it in her pocket. _Time to clean,_ she thought. She closed her notepad, putting that into the main compartment of her carry-on, along with her book. Looking around her seat one last time, she zipped her bag up and leans her head back, closing her eyes.

_Worthless. Useless. Utterly unimportant. Ugly. _The Voices never take a break, never let Annabeth relax. Whenever she closes her eyes, they haunt her thoughts and dreams.

The train abruptly stops, pulling Annabeth out of her thoughts. Wondering how so much time has passed already, Annabeth picks up her phone to check the time.

3:28 PM. Early, but Silena should be waiting by now.

"Now stopping at Grand Central Station. We will be leaving for..." Annabeth stops listening, picking up her carry-on and reaching above her to get her suitcases. Pulling her larger one off of the shelf, she almost buckles under the weight, her slight build not meant for lifting.

Dragging her bags behind her, Annabeth steps off of the train.

_Time to start over again, _Annabeth thought. _Time to be the outcast again. _

"Annabeth! Over here!" Annabeth turned, seeing a beautiful brunette waving in her direction, smiling a dazzling smile. Silena.

_See that girl? Thats beauty. You're hideous. That's why you'll never have a boyfriend, or any true friends._

Plastering another smile on her face, Annabeth pulls her belongings behind her, over to her new family.

**A/N: well, there we have it! the first chapter of can you hear me! leave reviews please, tell me how I can improve and change things :) i've never written anything like this, so please give me tips? love ya lots, percabethlover26 **


End file.
